icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamex
Diamex is a Minor Character in the Days Series Personality Diamex is bitter and cold, he seems to have a hatred for the world and is only interested in robotics and studies. knowledge is his greatest trait, as he uses his crave for knowledge to study the universe, time and space. When he was Daniel he was rather the same though did have love for Vanilla The Rabbit, despite this Diamex is generally known as cold-hearted and only craving knowledge Bio Daniel the Possum lived a pretty uneventful life for the most part, his father who was an army soldier died in the war at a young age and his mother struggled with paying bills and working many part time jobs, he took it to himself to make sure he would learn everything he could while in school, he studied science and became particularly interested in robotics, and started to make gadgets at a young age. despite this he was teased by the bullies of the school as a nerd and because of that ignored most of the kids and never had much of a social life, only building robots and gadgets when he returned home from school. However he did end up befriending both Ethan The Rabbit and Vanilla The Rabbit, who were his best friends in high school. Daniel developed a crush on Vanilla though after she hooked up with Ethan, Daniel was furious with Jealousy and decided to use his knowledge of tech to fraud a tape of Ethan cheating on Vanilla with the most popular girl at the school. Vanilla then dumped Ethan and Ethan went mad (making Diamex indirectly responsible for Ethan becoming Equate) eventually though Vanilla started to distant herself from Daniel after she began dating Ice The Rabbit. Daniel saddened and losing the last friend he had, as he also lost Ethan due to Ethan realizing Daniel made a fraud tape, decided that he didn't want to go on anymore, and just wanted to live his life dream of just understanding knowledge and decided to do so. he took it upon himself day after day and night after night to create a shield of armor made from pure chaos energy, that he made artificially and made the shield so powerful that it could last for millennials, that way he could study the universe forever. he created a powerful space ship and gadgets and then finished the suit, when activating it, the suits chaos energy destroyed his house killing him in the process. However Daniels sould surived with the sub-merged chaos energy and he lived from within the armor, from then on being known as Diamex. His ship was protected from the blast as it was very powerful and so he took it upon himself to go into space and stay their for all eternity studying everything he could. once he did that, Diamex created things like time probes and many other gadgets so he could study events that occured, including the events that occur in the days series. He also using his knowledge of time likes to bend it to his liking though the time keepers are eventually to stop this. However Diamex is now the soul of a mobian encased in chaos armor, doing what he dreamed of, studying for all eternity. Arc Days Diamex is mentioned and shown in "Epilogue" when Chrono is talking to Ice, he warns Ice about Diamex and the knowledge he possesses and Ice promises that he will steer clear of Diamex. Magic Days he is stated to be Strike's surrogate father in "Secrets Unveiled". in "Epilogue" he is mentioned by Chrono. Friends * Vanilla The Rabbit * Dr.Sound Cobra Family * Strike The Bear (Surrogate Son)